Rory meets the Doctors
by loveeleventhdoctor
Summary: Set during the time Rory guarded the Pandorica. One night, Rory is in a bar when a strange trio enters. Who are they? Features 9, Rose, Jack, 11, 10, Martha, and a surprise visitor.


Rory was bored. He'd been bored a lot, over the past almost two thousand years.

But, sitting in a bar, with a group of other security guards for the the museum he worked for now, ever since the Pandorica, with Amy inside, had been purchased by it, he was spectacularly bored. All the others were drinking beer and laughing at something someone had said to someone else at work, but he had discovered long ago, that, to his extreme dismay, plastic didn't need sustenance, and if he did eat or drink, it tasted vile.

So he was sitting in his seat, idly wishing the months until the moon landing, (which would probably be quite interesting), away, when suddenly a trio of strangely dressed people walked in. The first, a man in his forty somethings, was wearing a dark purple v-neck, with leather jacket, and black pants. The second man wore a dark blue world war II jacket over a emerald green shirt and black pants, while the third, a young woman, was wearing a black jacket over a union jack T-shirt and blue jeans. All three were laughing hysterically.

Rory turned back to his solitude until the three sat on the seats next to him. "hello. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. This is Rose Tyler and that is the Doctor." the speaker had an American accent.

It was the one in the world war II coat. Rory looked up at the bald man, then raised his eyebrow.

"Rory. Uh.. this might sound weird but... do you change your face, because I knew someone else called the Doctor, and he looked nothing like you. Or it's just me being paranoid, which I doubt, seeing as one of you is wearing a coat that belongs in war that happened twenty years ago, and my, well not really my, Doctor could travel through space and time." The trio looked at him with surprise.

"And 'ow would 'e change his face? 'Ow is that even possible." said the girl, Rose. Jack just looked at him, impressed, while the Doctor just looked royally pissed. "Doctor, is it even possible?" Rose asked. "Yes, Rose, it is. It's something my species does when they're dying..." he had a thick northern accent.

"You have a northern accent. That was unexpected. Oh how she would love this." said Rory.

"Hey! Lots off planets have a north!" replied the Doctor defensively, while Jack asked, "She?"

"oh, my fiance" he smiled. "She's been living in England for at least fourteen years and still sounds Scottish. Well, fourteen years by my perspective anyway... she won't be born for... thirty odd years. Speaking of which, how old are you, Doctor?"

"He's taken. Why are all the good ones taken?" complained Jack. "Oi, there's us." Rose said cheekily. Jack grinned at her flirtatiously.

"I'm nine hundred." the Doctor muttered. Rory laughed. "That makes me almost twice your age, you know! I'm plastic, so sorry Jack, but no." Rose and the Doctor tensed up.

"Plastic, like an auton duplicate?" asked Rose, looking slightly worried. "Yeah but don't worry, I'm only here because of A- my fiance. She got shot, and I'm protecting her. I won't take over the world, I've already saved it at least once, but that was technically back when I actually existed properly, so... I won't hurt anyone unless they try and hurt her, seeing as where she's contained can't be opened till she's born." The trio just stared at him.

"Right. Uh, long story... don't worry Doctor, you'll know eventually, but don't worry till then." he turned away from them, drinking in the very awkward silence, until suddenly, the bar doors opened again. He looked up and stared at the young man in his mid twenties wearing a brown tweed jacket and red bow-tie with matching suspenders. Rory stood up in shock, staring at the newest arrival.

"Oh, hello everyone, jut popped in by mistake, don't worry about me. I was aiming for 1996, brilliant year, watch out for crashing TARDISes, but that's only if your a seven year old scot. So no one here has to worry! Isn't that great? Oh, hello Jack, Rose, Doctor." the eleventh Doctor chattered as he strode purposefully into the bar. He turned around when he saw Rory.

"Your not... dead, burnt, broken, or anything? How did you do that? And what are you doing in a bar while your fiance is stuck in a sort of cryo-stasis thing. Speaking of which, what happened to your armour?Armour is cool! Even though weapons aren't!"He turned to the barman, and declared. "Rose here will have a banana daiquiri! I loved bananas, still might, haven't tried them yet. Always take a banana to a party!" he then took the drink, handed it to Rose, and turned to Jack, Rose, and the ninth Doctor. "I hope you don't mind paying? Well, thanks, but me and Rory the Roman have to be off, you know, secret, you'll find out one day stuff. Goodbye!" and he took Rory's hand, pulled him outside of the pub, and started dragging him out, before rushing back in, walking up to Jack, and saying, "Oh, and Jack, you'll be waiting on that drink for a long time." he walked back outside, leaving a confused Rose, Jack, and ninth Doctor. Jack slowly got up, and headed to the door, to eavesdrop on the two men.

Outside, the eleventh Doctor was saying an abrupt goodbye to Rory.

"Well, better be off, you know how it is, I was headed for '96, but ended up here, probably to stop you blabbing everything to me before it all happened! Any way, see you in about thirty seven years" "Ok, well, uh, see you then, uh Doctor, and when I do, you have to explain to me how you managed to change your face, then I want to see them all. Okay?"

"Okay, but only when it's all over, got it?"

And the Doctor disappeared in a blue light, leaving the human-turned-auton duplicate staring at empty space, before heaving a huge sigh and heading down the road to where he normally went during non-work hours, when he had nothing to do; a small part of a London park, practically isolated from the rest of the world. It was where he went when he really missed Amy and was almost always deserted, but, as his luck would have it, it was not today; a strange couple were standing looking at something in the man's hands.

The man was wearing a brown suit that looked eerily familiar, and red converse that he knows for a fact didn't come out till 2007. The woman was black, wearing a leather jacket, blue T-shirt, black pants, and black high heels. Something clicked. The Doctor, _his _Doctor, had been wearing those trousers when they faced Prisoner Zero, which meant that this was... another Doctor. Just his luck. "Hello Doctor!" he called out as he jogged towards him and his new (old ?) companion. "I saw you five minutes ago at that bar, remember? You were with Jack and the blond, whatever her name was. How often do you change faces? Because this is like the third time I've met you tonight. Is it just my luck? One thousand eight hundred and fifty seven years without hearing from you once, and then three times in one night. There's got to be something going on here." he had reached the Doctor by now, and turned to his companion. "Oh and I'm Rory, by the way." he held out his hand, smiling a the woman.

"Martha, Martha Jones." she smiled back as she shook his hand.

"Uh, yes, hello, how did you know it was me? I don't recall seeing you in this regeneration" asked the Doctor.

"I don't either. But when I first met you, you were wearing those pants. And I have to say, you look better non-raggedy." he smiled at that, as a memory of seven year old Amy dressing him up as the raggedy Doctor came to his mind.

"I should be going, I'm only here because this is where I usually go when I miss my fiance." he said, but before he could turn away, Martha had taken hold of his arm.

"What happened? Where is she?" Rory smiled at her. "She was... shot, and she was dying, but the Doctor found a way to save her, but she has to be in cryo-stasis or whatever for another thirty-seven years before I can see her. It's worth it though. To see her again. All the time I've waited for her is worth it, because I love her. And if this is a Doctor from my past, I shouldn't be giving spoilers for his future. So bye Martha Jones, Doctor." he turned around and walked off, heading back to the flat he had bought to stay in during cold or rainy nights.

He was only a few hundred metres away when suddenly a ginger man tackled him into an alley and hugged him furiously, kissed him on the top of his head just once, and then ran off, disappearing into a blue police box that also disappeared, leaving a very confused Rory behind.

"Bye Doctor." he murmured as the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising filled the air.

_Oh well, _he thought as he walked the last few hundred metres to his flat. _At least I wasn't bored tonight._

THE END


End file.
